Calypso's Story
by iluvdance622
Summary: Part two: Calypso is finally free from Ogygia, and now she is going to search for her old love, Joseph. Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Banished

"Calypso, you were on the titans' side in the war. You were supporting your father, Atlas, and for that you will be punished. I banish you here to this island of Ogygia. This is where you were born, and this is where you shall stay for the rest of eternity!" Zeus thudered at me.

I remained silent, in fear that if I said anything at all, Zeus would blast me into ashes with his lightening bolt. It was true, that I had supported Atlas and the other titans. I supported them because they were my family. Now, after our side of the brutal war lost, the titans and the titan supporters were being exiled. All of the main titans, including my dad, were imprisoned. Atlas was forced to hold up the sky. Kronos was blasted into millions of little pieces. Typhon was stuck in a volcano.

What would happen to me? Would I be forced into some near impossible job? Or be stuck in some miserable hole fore eternity? I couldn't even imagine the horrible things that the gods would come up with for me.

Suddenly, in a flash of light, Zeus was gone. Thankfully, I hadn't looked at him full on, because if I had, I would have burst into dust.

I looked around at my new home. Birds were chirping beautiful songs, and exotic flowers bloomed all over the place. In any other situtation, this island would have been a wonderful place to travel to. But right now, after my punishment was said, this place seemed more like a jail than a vacation island.

I sighed. Being stuck here for the rest of eternity sounded rather depressing. Sitting around with nothing to do but look at nature all day... I'd have to get used to it.

I decided that I should get in touch with my inner nature girl as soon as possible. Walking over to a patch of unusual silver flowers, I realized I had taken this stuff forgranted in my old life. All of these plants really were beautiful, and with the war, many of them had died.

The silver flower was a type of flower I had only seen once before in my life. It was called moonlace, a rare flower that you could only plant at night. It was gorgeous, all silvery, glowing faintly, with a few traces of sparkles on it.

I stroke the leaves with my fingers. Moonlace is so soft... almost like velvet.

I jump when I feel someone tap me on the shoulder. I turn around, stunned, and see Aphrodite standing behind me. It comes as sort of a shock, how beautiful she is. She has dark curly hair cascading down her back in perfect ringlets. Her make-up has no flaws, not one single error. And her eyes are pool blue, with impossible depth that I can't help but stare at. It seems like they go on forever.

"Hello, Calypso," Aphrodite says. She smiles warmly.

"Hello Aphrodite, what are you doing here?" I ask. Why would Aphrodite be here? She's the goddess of love and beauty, and I have no love and am not outstandingly beautiful. Make-up and hair really isn't the top of my priority list.

Aphrodite tells me, "I am here because you will not always be completely alone on this island. You will have companionship, for short periods of time, at least. The gods and goddesses will always visit you from time to time, to let you know what is going on in the world that you are not aware of. Also, sometimes you may find yourself caring for someone who needs your help. They will wash up on your beach. Make sure to check there every once in a while. That's all I can say." Then Aphrodite winked at me. "Well, I must be going. Goodbye." And with that, she left in a flash of light.


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: Hi!!! Sorry I didn't do a disclaimer or anything last time, my author's note didn't work. Anyway, I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, obviously. Please read and review!!!!_

Chapter Two: Joseph

I didn't know what to think of what Aphrodite had said to me. How would anyone wash up on the shores of Ogygia? It was out in the middle of nowhere! _I_ didn't even know where it was. And why had she winked? I couldn't figure that out.

I sighed. There were so many mysteries in my life, ranging from the time to where this island was to what Aphrodite had meant. The time, at least, I could figure out by looking at the sun. Right now, it looked like it was about noon.

_Go check the beach._ A voice said, from inside my head. I jumped. Who was inside my head?

The voice sounded rather familiar. It was a melodic, female voice... it was Aphrodite. She said to check the beach... someone might be there!

Aphrodite didn't say anything else, so I sprinted down to the beach with my hopes up. Sure enough, I saw a figure down by the pool blue water.

As I approached, I saw that the figure was a boy, about sixteen years old- which is my age- with brown hair and tan skin. He was unconscious, and when I looked more closely at him, I saw he was really skinny, abnormally skinny. His ribs showed through his t-shirt.

He needed food and water, so I grabbed him, and carried him to my hut where my invisible servants could make food and water.

I'm not quite sure how the servants are invisible, but it doesn't matter. They do the cooking and the cleaning.

When I am inside the hut, I am surrounded by white. Everything in the hut is white, except for some of the wooden pieces. which are honey colored.

I tell the servants, "Make buttered shrimp and fish," and within five minutes there is a plate of shrimp and fish in front of me.

With a yawn and a stretch, the boy wakes up, and opens his eyes, which are a nice color of dark brown. He looks around, with a frown on his face. He must be pretty disoriented. When his gaze lands on me, he asks, "Who are you?"

"I am Calypso," I reply. Thinking he probably needs a better answer, I say, "You have landed on my island of Ogygia." I can't think of anything else to say, since this is all so new to me, so I just stop talking.

The boy says, "Okay, I'm Joseph. How did I get here?"

"I'm not quite sure, I just found you on the beach by the ocean a few minutes ago." I must sound sort of pathetic, not knowing anything.

"Okay, I guess. Hey wait, I've heard of you! Calypso... you're Atlas's daughter! But then... you're on the Titan's side. You're the bad guy," Joseph said.

My heart sunk. Was that what people thought of me as? The bad guy? But I was only supporting my father because he was my family. So I told Joseph, "Am I? I didn't do anything wrong. I was just supporting my dad. I didn't kill anyone."

Joseph looked relieved after I said that. And I realized something that should have occurred to me ages ago. Joseph was a half blood, he knew about the war, and obviously, he was on the gods' side.

Curiosity came over me, and I blurted out, "who's your parent?"

"What?" Joseph asked, confused. I guess I didn't clarify myself well enough.

"You're godly parent. You are a half blood, right?"

A look of recognition was on Joseph's face. "Oh," he said, "My dad is Hephaestus, the god of forges."

"Oh, then are you good at making stuff?" I asked. I was intrigued, I had never met anyone whose dad was Hephaestus.

"Yeah, I make mostly metal stuff, like shields and swords, but I can make some wood stuff, too. I love to create."

"That's nice," I smiled at him. That, I realized, was the first time I had smiled in almost a year. After the war, and being banned to this island, there was very little happiness left in my life.

Joseph didn't say anything else. We just sat there peacefully, looking at the jungle that surrounded us.

Without noticing it, I just started staring at Joseph. He was really good looking, with his brown hair sort of falling into his gorgeous brown eyes. And his personality made him even more likable, even though I had only known him for a short while.

I liked him. A lot. And for better or for worse, I would probably end up in love with him.

_AN: Please review! I'm not going to say I won't put up chapters without reviews, because that's a little mean, but it's good to know if you guys like the story! So please review!!_


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: Thank you to the people who reviewed! I'm glad you liked it :). Oh, and sorry the chapters have been kind of short, I'll try to make this one longer. Also, I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. _

Chapter Three: Remembering

I wasn't sure how I had fell in love with Joseph so fast. One minute I didn't even know him, and the next... bam! I loved him. I had pondered the question all day, but I hadn't thought of anything. Maybe he reminded me of somebody... but who? Not my dad, nor my dead mom, Patricia.

And then it hit me. Joseph reminded me of someone I had met years ago, when I was only six years old. Unfortunately, I never learned his name, but he was funny and determined. We had seen each other a few times, in random places. Sometimes in local markets, or swimming in streams. The first time I saw him, however, is the most memorable....

I had been at a chariot race with Atlas going against Kronos. Everyone in the stands were cheering, and I could barely hear. The sun was shining down brightly, and everyone was happy. This was just before the war started.

I was sitting in the bleachers, when a boy who was about my age came up to me and said, "Can I sit here? I'm hiding from my mommy. She's forcing me to clean my room!" The boy had brown hair and brown eyes.

"Yes," I replied. I had hated cleaning my room, so I understood why he was hiding. I scooted over to make room for him.

"What's your name?" Asked the boy.

"I'm Calypso. What's your name?"

He was about to answer when suddenly the boy's mom came racing through the bleachers, picked him up, and ran away, yelling at him about what a naughty boy he was.

And that's where the memory ended. Joseph walked into the room, and I looked at him. He _really_ looked like the boy I had met at the chariot race. In fact, he even had the same scar under his eye as the boy. Maybe Joseph _was_ him!

The curiosity was almost killing me, so I asked, "Joseph, did you run away from your mom and go to a chariot race because you didn't want to clean your room about ten years ago?"

He looked down, and after a few minutes, he looked at me and nodded slowly. "I thought I remembered you from somewhere," Joseph said in a daze.

"So, did your mom give you a hard time about running away?" I smiled, imagining what would have happened to him.

"Yes! She slapped me on the butt with a wooden spoon! It hurt so bad." Then Joseph frowned.

"What?" Why was he frowning? "What's wrong?"

Joseph looked at me and said, "That's the day she told me about the gods and the titans. That's the day that she told me to never trust one of your kind. That you couldn't be trusted."

"Oh." I didn't know how to reply to that.

"But that doesn't mean anything! I don't care what she said. I like you. You're nice," He said quickly.

"I like you too," I smiled. He didn't know how much I liked him. I had never experienced love before, so it was really overpowering, since this whole emotion was new.

Unexpectedly, Joseph jumped up, and looked around. "How long have I been here?" He sounded worried.

"I'm not sure," I said. It was hard to keep track of time here. "Maybe three or four days? You were asleep for a long time."

Joseph looked at me, his eyes wide with fear, and exclaimed, "I have to get back!"

Huh? "Back to where?" I was confused. What was he talking about?

"Back to my girlfriend! I was on a mission with her, and I don't know where she is right now! I'm sorry Calypso, but I have to go! How do I get out of here?"

"I don't know," I mumbled, "I'm sorry."

My heart sank. He had a girlfriend. Of course, why would I think he was alone? Why didn't I think that he might not stay here? I had been an idiot to think he would stay with me on this deserted island.

"Okay," Joseph said, then walked out of my room.

The minute he was gone, I laid down on my bed and cried.

_AN: I hope you like this chapter! Review please!!_


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Okay, people who are reading this story, it is obvious that I am not Rick Riordan and I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians!!! So I am just going to stop putting that in there. Read and Review!!!

Chapter Four: Leaving

When I woke up in the morning, still feeling miserable about what had happened, I went on to the beach, and saw Joseph pacing back and forth. He was thinking about his girlfriend, no doubt.

I sighed. I wish that he didn't have a girlfriend. Walking up to him, I faked a smile. It probably was so lame that Joseph could see right through it and tell I felt awful. I smiled harder, trying to look enthusiastic.

Joseph wasn't fooled. "What's wrong?" He asked, looking concerned.

"Nothing," I lied. "I'm just tired."

"Okay," Joseph said, clearly not believing me. He looked away from me and started pacing again. "Do you know how I could get off of this island?"

The deep melancholy that I was already in got even deeper. "No," I answered glumly. "I could try to ask one of the gods."

So I thought, umm, gods? Are you there? I need help getting Joseph off of this island.

Almost immediately, Poseidon showed up. I wished he could have at least waited a few minutes, to let me say goodbye. I pressed my lips together. Joseph was really leaving, and I would never see him again. Ever.

Poseidon spoke. He said, "I heard that Joseph needs help getting off of this island. I don't have time to help you, I am rather busy right now, but Joseph, all you have to do is go over to the water, take a raft, and sail out to sea. You will find your way to your friends. Just trust the currents, don't steer the boat at all."

"Okay," Joseph said. He sounded relieved that the way to get off of Ogygia was easy.

"Well, then, I must be off. Good luck, Joseph," Then, Poseidon disappeared in a flash of bright light.

Joseph walked over to me. "I guess this is goodbye," he said. There were already rafts by the beach, so Joseph would be gone in a few minutes. My eyebrows knitted together, and I tried not to cry.

It was now or never. I could tell him I loved him, or I could let him go silently. For a few moments, I just stared at him, trying to take a photograph with my mind, so I would never forget him.

And then, I did something that I never thought I would have the guts to do in my life. I confessed my love to him.

"Joseph, before you go I have something to say to you," I took a breath, preparing myself for the next words I said. "I love you, Joseph. I have loved you for the entire time you were here. I have liked you ever since I met you, and I wish you never had to leave me. But I know you do, and that you have a girlfriend, so go. I hope you have a wonderful life. Goodbye, Joseph."

Then, since my courage was still high, I grabbed him, and hugged him fiercely, just for a few seconds. When I let him go, I felt like I was tearing out a part of my soul.

Joseph looked shocked. "Goodbye, Calypso," he said back to me. And then he turned around to walk to the rafts.

I let a few tears escape as he grabbed the raft, put it into the water, and stepped on.

He slowly drifted out to sea, and drifted into the distance. I stared at him in longing, watching him leave me forever.

AN: Did you like it? I hope so!! Sorry the chapters are short, but I didn't feel like I really needed to add anymore to them. Please review!!!


	5. Chapter 5

_AN: Okay, people who are reading this story, I need more people to review!! I don't know if a lot of people like it or not. I need suggestions for the plot too, because I am running out of ideas!! Please review!!_

Chapter Five: Wish

When I woke up in the morning, I felt like a zombie. I walked around numbly, with no feeling. I barely even thought about what happened. I tried to pretend that the whole thing with Joseph was just a nightmare, but I knew that it wasn't. Because underneath the dead feeling in my heart, was deep, irreversible pain.

There was no way I would ever forget about Joseph. He had been the best thing that had ever happened in my life, before he left me here. Everyday from now on, I would think about him, longing for him to come back, or for me to be off of this horrible island.

I trudged towards the ocean, feeling a slight breeze go through my hair. "Everything is exactly the same as it was before he came," I mused, talking to myself. "Nothing has changed, except me."

I stared off into the distance, not looking at anything in particular, when suddenly, there was a flash of light, to my left.

I looked over, and saw Hestia, the goddess of home and hearth. I wasn't about to tell Zeus this, but Hestia was my favorite of the gods. She seemed more humble than the others, and less showy. Also, she hadn't killed anyone, as far as I knew.

Hestia looked like a young girl, eight years old maybe, with straight brown hair. She had on a brown dress, and her eyes looked cozy, like a warm fire.

She walked over to me and said, "Calypso, you are in much pain."

I nodded. Hestia was right.

"Even though I am one of the maiden goddesses, I feel that you should have deserved a chance to be with Joseph. I will let you in on a secret." She looked grim. The secret must be something bad.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"Calypso, Aphrodite has a whole scheme set up for you. Occasionally, a hero will wash up on the shores of your beach. They will never be someone who can stay, and they will always be someone who you will not be able to help falling in love with."

"Oh." So more people would come? There would be more heartbreak? That would be unendurable.

Hestia looked sad. She probably couldn't do anything about the heros washing up on the beach, because she couldn't challenge Aphrodite.

"You are right," she said. "But I can offer you something else. I have seen your future, and you will eventually be off of this island. Not anytime soon, but eventually. If it gives you more of a reason to live, I will put a spell on Joseph, so he will be unchanged, age wise, until you are free. Then, the spell is broken, and you can try to find him."

I gasped. That was the nicest thing any god or goddess had ever done to me. In fact, it was probably the nicest thing that anybody had done for me. "You could do that?" I asked in astonishment.

Hestia smiled. She looked pretty when she smiled. "Yes, I can," she answered.

"Please do it! Please!'" I was overjoyed. Now, It seemed that my future had hope! Eventually, I would get off of this island and I could find Joseph again. I almost started crying because I was so happy.

"I will," she promised, and then, she left in a flash of light.

Suddenly, everything in my world seemed brighter, like Hestia had made me see the good things in life, and none of the bad. Now everything seemed wonderful; the birds singing, the butterflies dancing, and the trees rustling. Everything was perfect.

I saw some seeds fly by in the wind, and land a few feet away from me. I looked at them, and they were silver, with a few sparkles. They were moonlace seeds. They looked so good and pure; they made me happy just by looking at them.

I remembered how they looked when they were bloomed, and that's when I decided to start my first garden.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Okay people, first of all, this is going to be the first part of part two of the story/the last part of part one, if that makes any sense. :) so it's like a prologue/ epilogue type thing. Also, I feel like I should give a shout out to everyone who reviewed. First of all thank you to TheAravis, who was my first reviewer and gave me a good idea for chapter three. Also thanks to ktInn, Camp Half-Blood, LissaHuff, Sooshe, illidan432, someone who signed in as Loved It, and another anonymous reviewer who signed in as Sarah. That's all! Read and review!!

Chapter Six: Two Thousand Years Later

For the next two thousand years, my life was very emotionally painful. For two thousand years, heros appeared on my beach and needed my help. I ended up falling in love with all of them, because they reminded me of Joseph so much. Just like Joseph, they were kind, funny, and understanding... and none of them could stay. It broke my heart every single time that they left me.

I had been keeping my garden up, and now it is blooming fantastically. I have a lot of moonlace, and other flowers. Moonlace is still my favorite, though. I try to give some moonlace seeds to the heroes, when they are leaving, for something to remember me by. I hope that now they look at them and think of me. Well, the heroes who are still alive, anyways.

It depressed me to think of how many of the people I knew and loved were already dead and gone, while I was still here, with my body unchanging. Two thousand years later from the day I was sent her, I was still sixteen years old. It was weird, thinking of myself that way, because my mind made me feel like someone who was a million years old.

Right now, I was sitting on the beach, feeling the sand between my toes. I started to daydream of Joseph; what he was doing right now, what had happened to him, when I would see him again.

I had been so happy when Hestia granted my wish. She was so much nicer than say, Zeus.

I just wished that my day to be free from this island would come sooner. Everyday I thought, this is going to be the day! I'll be free! But it never happened.

I felt a tap on my shoulder, and jumped. Who was on my island?

I turned around and saw Poseidon. The fact that he was here surprised me, because he rarely came here.

"Hello Calypso. I haven't seen you in almost a hundred years." Poseidon said, smiling. He looked happy. "I have good news."

My face lit up. Was today the day? I bet it was! "What?" I asked, barely containing my excitement.

"You are free from this island. My son Percy Jackson wished that all the children of all the gods be recognized, and that peaceful titan-kind be pardoned. That includes you." Poseidon had what looked like a genuine smile on his face.

I found myself smiling, too. Percy Jackson had been the last hero to wash up on this island. He seemed like the kind of hero to put others first. Apparently, I was right. I decided that before I looked for Joseph, I should visit him and thank him. I think we could become good friends.

Poseidon made an echhem sound, turning the attention back to him. "Shall we go now?" He said impatiently.

"Yes!" I cried. I was so elated. My spirits were flying high.

We got into Poseidon's boat, and sailed away from Ogygia. At long last, I was free.

AN: Please Read and Review! I need your opinion on what to write next, because I don't have that many ideas. I don't have the whole book planned out, so I will probably update faster if you give me ideas! Thanks again to reviewers!


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Thank you to Iz Cameron, RiceBunny2756, and ktInn. Since not very many people are reviewing my story, I'm going to have to go to desperate measures. If you want the next chapter up, I need five reviews! I'm not picky about what they say, they can be about your favorite part or critiquing or whatever, just please review! And now on with the story.

Chapter Seven: First Encounter

I had been washed up near Santa Monica, when my boat ride was finally done. I arrived alone, because about halfway through my journey, Poseidon had gotten bored of talking to me, and left. I don't blame him; my adventure had taken almost five days.

Right now, I am on a plane to New York. I would go to Camp Half Blood, and say thank you to Percy. And then, I would talk to Chiron, to see if he had any whereabouts on where Joseph might be. After all, Chiron had been alive when Joseph had been at camp. And who knows- maybe Joseph asked Chiron what was happening when he stopped aging.

I had my plan all figured out. I would go to Camp Half Blood, find Joseph, and hopefully he loved me as much as I loved him.

Realizing how upbeat I sounded, and that I was smiling and nodding, and also, that other passengers were looking at me like I was crazy, I tried to get my emotions under control. I couldn't help myself though- as Americans nowadays put it, I was pumped!

The plane was almost to New York now. I only had to be on here for about twenty more minutes.

In that time, I played Sudoku, which is a very addicting game. People of the world have really gotten smarter since I had been here.

Unfortunately, the world had changed- for the worse. Before I had been on Ogygia, there were vast plains of grass, trees, and bushes all over. At night, there were trillions of stars in the sky.

Now, there were buildings everywhere, and the stars were almost all covered up with pollution. Only a fraction of what used to be seen in the sky was here now.

Also, there weren't as many animals, because when their habitats had been destroyed, they died along with them. It was very sad.

When the plane landed, and I had gotten off, I felt the summer sun on my hair. It felt good. I looked around me, and saw people wearing shorts and tank tops- both boys and girls alike- how strange. Back when I was here, girls always wore skirts or dresses. This was a nice change, I thought, because I had always hated skirts. They were no good for doing any activities in.

Next, I saw the background, and I ran into a problem. I had no idea how to get around. I knew that there were cars- the gods had kept me somewhat informed, at least- but which ones could I use? Did I just get into any car? Did I have to pay? What would I pay with?

I was completely lost. What in Hades was I supposed to do? My mind was reeling with anxiety.

I felt a tap on my shoulder. Turning around I saw none other than... Hades. He had oily short black hair in a spiky style, black clothing, and skin so pale it was almost white. What? I thought he couldn't come up from the underworld.

"Surprised to see me?" Hades asked. He chuckled. "Don't worry, I'll guide you around the city. You're right- you would be completely lost. Come with me."

I followed Hades over to a large car- I bus, I think it's called- and hopped in. Hades paid the driver with some green paper. It must be the new form of money.

He walked to an empty seat, and sat down. I followed his example.

The second I sat down, I let out a surprised gasp. The chair was padded! How weird- when I was young, all chairs were made out of wood. They were uncomfortable.

I let myself sink into the chair and relax. Apparently, Hades was feeling talkative today, because he asked, "The world's quite different than what it used to be, huh?"

"Yes," I replied. "Much different."

"Since this is all new to you, I think that I should give you a little tour of New York City, just so that when you're on your journey you aren't hopelessly confused."

That would be a smart thing to do. I still had to learn to use money and stuff.

When we got off of the bus, Hades showed me through New York City. He showed me how money worked, how you called taxis, and he even bought me a pair of jeans and a T-shirt so I wouldn't look out of place with my old fashioned white shirt and billowing white pants.

Finally, after a few hours, Hades said, "Well, I think you could survive in the world now. You should get going to Camp Half Blood,"

Before he could leave, I quickly said, "How do I get there?"

Seeming to notice the problem, Hades frowned. "Right," he mused over the issue for a few seconds.

Then, without warning, Hades muttered a few words and threw a drachma into the street. I turned away, thinking something bad would happen, but when I looked back, there was a taxi sitting where the drachma had been. It seemed to be made out of smoke; the Gray Sisters' Taxi.

I hopped in, and Hades got in after me. "Half Blood Hill," he instructed the sisters.

Without talking, the sisters drove us there in a matter of minutes. I ran up to the hill, but when I reached a large pine tree with what looked like the golden fleece on it, I couldn't go any farther. I was stuck. "Can someone help me?" I asked, hoping Hades would help me.

Apparently, though, he had left. Now I was stuck here. I pushed on the barrier, but there was no use, I couldn't get in.

But then, as if by a miracle, Dionysus walked by. He nearly walked right past me, but he heard me banging on the invisible shield. He looked over. "Calypso?" He asked, confused.

"Yes!" I shouted. "Can you let me in?"

"I suppose," Dionysus looked unsure. Shrugging his shoulders, he said, "I, Dionysus, give Calypso permission to enter camp.

The second after he said that, I fell forward, into camp. Dionysus walked away. Apparently, he had better things to do than say hello to me.

I saw Chiron in the distance. I ran up to him.

When he saw me, Chiron jumped with surprise. "Calypso!" he exclaimed.

"Hi Chiron, do you know where Percy is?"

Still looking surprised, he said, "Yes, I do! He's in the arena, over there." Chiron pointed to what looked like a big ancient arena. Actually, it looked a lot like the one I had met Joseph in.

I sprinted over to it, while yelling, "Thanks!" over my shoulder. When I got to the door, I was panting with exertion. I wasn't in as good of shape as I used to be.

Opening the door, I saw Percy sparring with a girl who looked to be about his age. Percy looked about sixteen years old now. The girl had blonde curly hair, tan skin, and stormy gray eyes.

When Percy noticed me, he dropped his sword with surprise. The girl looked my way too. I smiled at them.

"Calypso," Percy said, astounded at my appearance. I was surprising everybody today.

"Hello, Percy," I replied. "Who is this?" I gestured to the blonde haired girl. She was very pretty.

"I'm Annabeth," The girl said. "Daughter of Athena."

Ah. So this was Percy's friend that he kept talking about while he slept. She was probably his girlfriend.

"Well, I can't stay long, but I'd just like to say thank you for freeing me from Ogygia. And nice meeting you Annabeth." Since I was in a rush, I didn't tell them the entire story of why I was here, because it would take a long time.

"You're welcome," Percy said in a daze. He seemed to be unable to comprehend that I was here.

"Well, I have to go," I said, and I walked out the door. I headed towards what looked like the main building- which was a blue farmhouse.

Now, I was going to start my hunt to find Joseph.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Okay, I haven't updated this story in a while. Well, actually it's been a long time. I hadn't gotten any reviews!! Either my last chapter was really boring or people are too lazy to review. Anyway, I missed this story so I'm updating it anyway, even though I didn't get ten reviews. Hope you like it! Also, I'm not Rick Riordan.

Chapter Eight: Monster Fighting

I had left Camp Half Blood almost immediately after talking with Percy. I was glad, too, because everyone I walked by stared at me like I was an alien. It was probably because I was the daughter of a titan.

Now, I was walking around Central Park, feeling the warm summer sun on my back, wondering what to do. I had no idea where Joseph could be. Finding him could take years! In fact, I probably wouldn't even find him at all. I'd die trying.

Frowning at that thought, I kept pacing through the trees. Walking around in circles was definitely not doing anything for me, and I should at least start looking.

If I were Joseph, where would I be? I mused. Maybe I should break it down a little. What did Joseph like to do? Actually, scratch that. I wasn't quite sure of the answer. What did I know about him? Well, he was the son of Hephaestus... maybe he liked to build stuff! Or look at stuff that was forged....

I ran into a problem. I had no idea where anything was, because as spectacular as my idea was to look for him at a forging museum or something, I didn't have any idea where one was.

"Where could I find a forging museum?" I wondered aloud.

"I know where you could find one," a voice answered from behind me. I jumped, but I don't know why. I should be used to gods sneaking up on me by now. It happened every time they visited me on Ogygia.

Turning around, I saw a man dressed up in what looked like a ninja outfit. This was unexpected. Gods didn't normally wear ninja outfits, did they?

The man must have seen my confused look, or read my mind, because he said, "Oh, you're wondering why I look like this? I lost a game of poker to Apollo. We have no need for drachmas, so we go with bets. Today, I dress like a ninja. Tomorrow, a hippie. And on Friday it gets really interesting... I get to dress up as a swimsuit model."

I cringed at the thought. I had heard of swimsuit models, and the swimsuits they wore were... disturbing. I still didn't know who this guy was, though. "Who are you?" I asked.

"Oh, I suppose I have to introduce myself. Wearing the ski mask makes some people confused. I'm Hermes," He answered, and held out a cell phone, with two snakes wrapped around an antennae on the end. A mini caduceus.

"Hello, Lord Hermes," I said, nervously. I didn't want to offend him, or I'd turn into rubble.

"Hello, Calypso. As I was saying, I know where to find a museum for forgery. I mean, not like fake letters, but weapons and stuff," Hermes told me, explaining what kind of forgery he meant.

"You do?" My eyes widened.

"Yes. There is one in Washington D.C., it's part of the Smithsonian. It shouldn't be too hard to find, the Smithsonian is huge," Hermes had a far away look in his eyes, like he was remembering a story. I'd have to remember to ask about that sometime....

"Yes, you will," Hermes said, answering my thoughts. "I'll tell you once we aren't quite so busy. I have a meeting very soon, and I need to talk with Demeter. I suggest you look away now," he advised. He would turn into godly form any second.

I looked away, and then he was gone. So, the Smithsonian, huh? That sounded like a fun place to go. Maybe, if I found Joseph there, we could hang around for a little while and explore. I'd always wanted to see the Air and Space Museum. Planes were such amazing inventions.

Right now, though, I was on a mission. I had to find a way to get to Washington D.C., and fast. I probably didn't have enough money for a plane ticket, even though Hades had given me some money, but maybe I could go by train. Or possibly by taxi, if they didn't mind driving for a while.

I walked to the edge of the road, and, as if by magic, a taxi appeared. The driver stepped out to talk to me. She was a beautiful lady, with flowing honey colored hair, very pale skin, and pretty blue green eyes. I wondered why she chose to be a taxi driver. She could have been a supermodel.

"Do you need a ride?" The taxi driver asked me, in a voice that sounded like chocolate.

"Yeah, is Washington D.C. too far for you?" I asked, hoping the answer was no.

The lady smiled. Her teeth were very white. "Nope. And today, since you are so polite in asking me how far to go, your trip will be half price."

Wow! I was getting lucky today. Hades helping me, Hermes showing me the way, and now this nice lady!

"Hop in," she instructed.

I jumped into the back of the car. I gazed out the window for a while, not talking, just sitting there, enjoying my time on Earth. I was glad I would get to live here for the rest of my life.

I had been so busy thinking about how it would be so nice to see Joseph, and travel the world, and see movies, that I hadn't even realize where I was. Right now, the car was stopped on the edge of a dark alleyway.

The driver explained why we had to stop. "I am so sorry," she said. "We have a flat tire. Could you hop out and help me replace the busted one?"

"Sure," I replied. Helping her with the tire was the least I could do, after having her agree to drive me to Washington D.C. for half the usual price.

When I stepped out, the lady unexpectedly grabbed me and hoisted me into her arms. She was very strong.

Then, the lady started running into the alleyway. I was scared. What was happening? What was wrong with this lady?

She set me down at the end of the alleyway, and stood in front of me, making sure I didn't escape.

Suddenly, her hair changed to flames, her eyes turned red, and she became chalk white. Fangs grew out of her mouth. Her legs changed, so that one was bronze and one was a donkey's leg. An empousai.

"Now, you die!" the empousai screeched. She lunged at me, her fangs bared and aiming for my neck.

This was the end. I knew it was. I would die, and I would never find Joseph. My wish would have all been for nothing.

I closed my eyes, and clenched my fists, waiting for impact, but nothing came. Shocked, I opened my eyes. In front of me, there was no empousai. The only thing there was a boy, about my age, with brown hair, tan skin, brown eyes, and a knife in his hand.

Who could it be? I bet you all can guess. So, review, people! What do you think? This was pretty much my first chapter with some action in it, so tell me if it's good or not. Give me some suggestions, too. Just click the little green button!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: Changes

I stared at the guy in front of me. He stared back. With his nice features, he was very handsome, and yet he looked... old. And tired. Not wrinkly or anything, just in his expression. The guy's deep brown eyes looked so intelligent and so knowing that it seemed like he could see right into my soul. It looked like he had been everywhere, and done everything.

We kept staring at each other. Suddenly, after a few minutes, the guy gasped. He looked over me in shock.

What was wrong? Why was he looking at me like this? "What?" I asked.

The guy kept staring at me. I sat there patiently, waiting for him to answer me.

Finally, after about another few minutes, he spoke. "Calypso?" he whispered.

My eyes widened. I recognized this person, now. I didn't know how I'd forgotten what he'd looked like. "Joseph?" I said.

"Yes," he replied. A strange expression crossed his face. It was in between sad, angry, and resentful. "Why are you here?" He asked, a little icily.

My heart dropped. I had hoped that Joseph would be happy to see me again, because I was nearly overjoyed to see him.

"After the war, Percy Jackson freed me in part of his wish to the gods," I told him. Poseidon had informed me of that when he had come to take me off of Ogygia.

"Oh," Joseph said simply. And then, without warning, he ran off.

Stunned, I stared at his retreating form in disbelief. I had gotten off of my island and back on this lovely planet, hoping to find Joseph within the next year or so. Then, I find him in a day, and without exchanging more than a few words, he runs off on me! What happened? My eyebrows scrunched together in confusion.

Then, though, I came to my senses. Joseph was running away, and if I didn't find him, who knows when I'd see him again. I ran after him, hoping he had not gotten too far.

I was a fast runner. I always had been. However, Joseph was fast too, and I could barely see him in the distance, even when I was sprinting.

My pace stayed the same for about ten minutes, and Joseph was still way in front of me. Now, my speed was declining. I was tired, and had to rest.

It was no use. I'd never catch up to him. So I sat down, and with my last bit of energy, I screamed, "JOSEPH! COME BACK!"

That got his attention. He turned around, and hesitated a second, before slowly walking back to me.

His slow steps made me all the more anxious to ask why he had run away. What I had done wrong. Plus, I wanted to hear what he'd been doing for the last ten thousand years.

"What?" Joseph asked me, a little calmer than before. He wasn't scowling anymore.

"Why did you run off?" I demanded.

Joseph took a deep breath. "Okay, I'll tell you the truth. It's a long story, though," he said.

"I've got time," I said evenly.

"Okay," he started. "Well, let's start out right before I was on your island. So, I was on a quest, looking for demigods with a satyr named Pheobus and my girlfriend, Morphia. Morphia and I had just started to, as people these days call it, go out. She had always been my friend, but she started to feel like even more to me. When we were looking for the demigods, we ran into some monsters. At the time, we were in Maine, by the ocean. In the school with the demigods, there were a lot of monsters after them. Including Medusa. She was turning people to stone, and we had to stop her. In battle, Medusa lured me out to the water, because I was separated from Morphia and Pheobus. My father took pity on me, and sent me to your island before I died.

"I must tell you, while I was on your island I liked you as a good friend. Maybe even more. If not for my friends, I would have stayed with you. But I had my girlfriend, and everyone else. So, I chose to leave.

"When I got back to Camp Half-Blood, after about two weeks of being unheard from, everyone started celebrating that I was back, and things went back to normal. Morphia and I were closer than ever.

"One night, though, Aphrodite came to me in a dream. She told me, 'Hello, Joseph, I have something I would like you to know. You're not going to be aging for a while.' Or something like that. I sort of freaked out.

A few years later, people noticed that I wasn't aging. Morphia was rather distraught. Well, more than rather. One day, I caught her with a boy from the Ares cabin. He was the popular boy, the one everyone liked. Well, I walked in on Morphia and him making out. I said something like, 'How could you? I thought you loved me!' and she replied with, 'I used to. But now, I'm moving on. You're just not right for me, Joseph.' Those were her exact words.

"I never really got over her, not for a long time. Sometimes, even now, I think about her and wish I could start my life over, and choose to stay with you instead. Then, I would never have had my heart torn up," Joseph said. "The end."

Joseph looked sad, and even though he hadn't said it, he blamed his emotional pain on me.

In a way, it was my fault. I was the one who had wished for him to be here waiting for me when I was released from Ogygia. I had been selfish and ruined his life. Morphia and him probably would have gotten married and lived happily ever after if not for me.

"I'm sorry," I told Joseph earnestly. I really was sorry that his relationship had been ruined. And yet, so happy that it had been ended at the same time....

"It's okay, I guess," Joseph said with a weary expression.

"Thanks," I smiled.

He smiled back. "So, what have you been doing, up until now?"

My heart clenched. "I'd rather not talk about it," I told him. I couldn't bear to tell him that I had fallen in love on that wretched island over and over, even though I still loved Joseph. It was so cruel.

"Okay," he said, understanding. Joseph knew how hard it could be to talk about the past. "I'll ask you some other time. For now, lets just sit here and relax."

I smiled. That was exactly what I wanted to do. Sit here, relax, and enjoy my time with Joseph. Because, after living thousands and thousands of years without ever getting older, the eighty or so years I had left in me would fly by fast.

I would have to savor every moment. So, I started. Gazing off into the sunset, looking at the city around me, smelling the air, feeling the warm breeze.

My life was truly starting.


End file.
